Ties from the Past
by BrujitaLuna
Summary: A/U What if before the androds there's another enemy? What if Bulma and Vegeta knew each other from a past life? A previous one to this one? What if Bulma was a Goddess reincarnated? Go inside and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

* * *

_SILVER LIGHTS_

It's been two years since the final battle with Frieza and one year since that strange young man came from the future to alert everyone about the androids menace.

Since they learnt about the earth would be in danger in just three years, everybody started to training as hard as they could so they could defeat the new menace.

~OoO~

It was a new day in Capsule Corp. And as everyday Vegeta was locked once more in his precious Gravity Chamber.

He wouldn't t afford to waste his time foolishly waiting for his body to recover after the explosion of the GR.

After all he was the prince of all Saiyans and he won't waste his time in something as trivial as resting after his accident, he was a strong and proud warrior, he wasn't an earthling weakling, his body was already accustomed to receiving severe and several injuries and this would be no exception.

Besides the GR was already repaired and functioning, there was nothing to keep him from training.

"Stupid Earthling" Vegeta mumble angrily, who the hell she thought she was to order around the prince of all Saiyans, all she knew was screaming all the time.

Annoying woman mumble again as he threw several attacks to an invisible enemy.

That woman had dared to say that if he keep training so much he would get killed, as if she cared about it.

Even after he found her asleep at his side when he was in the medical wing of Capsule Corp. recovering after the GR exploded, he found himself oddly pleased and at the same time confused.

Never before anyone had cared for him and suddenly she appears next to him showing him the opposite, as if he really cared about that, would that be true? Or was it just a trick to learn his training techniques so she could help Kakarot.

He always has been distrustful of all people throughout his life, he never had friends or anything resembling what humans called friendship, even though when he was around her, he felt comfortable and feeling comfortable whilst being on earth that was say too much.

He enjoyed their verbal sparring, she was a worthy opponent; perhaps she was the most beautiful female he had seen in all his life, but of course he would never admit it, at least not out loud, he had traveled countless times through space, but never had found someone like her.

"Bah! Nonsense" The prince bellowed while throwing one of his attacks on the training bots.

~OoO~

Meanwhile inside the house, a blue-haired woman was screeching around the whole house.

- Vegeta, that irresponsible ape! He's gonna kill himself!- She said through clenched teeth.

After the explosion of the GR Vegeta was very weak and wounded, she nurse him back to life and took care of his wounds, but as soon as he could get up, he went again to resume his training.

She was furious, the man was completely insane to train in that weak state, all she did was to yell at him through the tv screen for being so irresponsible, until he fell hard on the floor.

Her first reaction was to yell at him once more but inside she was worried sick, she didn't want to anything to happen to him, somehow the Saiyan had snuck into her mind and apparently in her heart as well.

The relationship she had with Yamcha was finally and absolutly over, it was just too much to keep going, after 10 years of relationship, everything had become a routine, with ups and downs, arguments, breakups and reconciliations, there was nothing else to do.

And to top the situation, the stupid flings of the Desert Wolf had come to exceed the limit causing that Bulma explode her anger against him and finish their relationship at the same time.

But she was Bulma Briefs and she wouldn't lower her head before nothing and less before a cocky prince.

Bulma went to where the GR was.

"Vegeta!" She screamed standing in front of the GR "Get out of there right now! Irresponsible damned ape."

Vegeta could hear the screams of the blue-haired woman, but what caught his attention was the way her Ki fluctuated, somehow it seemed to be changing and at the same time it was increasing it's level.

"Inconsiderate Ape ! ... Was not enough to destroy the GR, perhaps you also want to destroy my house! Fucking irresponsible" She yell at him "Why don't you show your face!?" she demanded shouting out loud.

The GR door opened revealing the stoic figure of the prince who looked very upset about interrupting his everyday workout.

"Woman! will you shut up once and for all" Vegeta demanded.

"This is my home and I will not shut up!" She roared "Are you perhaps an idiot? Don't you see the state in which you are? You're gonna kill yourself if you keep this up" She said bitterly.

"Watch your tongue, woman, that's not the way to talk to the prince of the Saiyans".

"Well, I thought the prince of monkeys would be more evolved" She spat.

"What did you say?! ... Grrr ... " Vegeta clenched his fists trying to control his anger " Do you have a deathwish! I already told you, I'm training to defeat the fucking androids!"

"And I've told you I don't want to die because I'm still young and beautiful!" She recalled "But you insist on going to the extremes!"

"No woman is going to order me around, nobody tells me what to do! And least an earthling!" Vegeta felt Bulma's Ki was increasing even more "Woman! What's the matter with you?" He demanded to know.

"What's the matter with what? " She reluctantly replied "The only thing wrong with me is that I'm arguing with an ungrateful monkey!"

"Grrr ... I don't mean that, I want you to tell me what the hell is going on with your Ki? " He questioned annoyed.

"Don't be ridiculous, don't you see I'm just fine!"

"If you're gonna keep yelling I'd better go back to train" He said walking back to the GR .

"Hey! ... Don't you dare leave me talking to myself! Damn!..." She cursed, feeling her anger was vanishing, but soon she started to feel kind of weak "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" Bulma cried in pain and was so loud that well could have been heard all over the planet.

"Woman, what are you pretending!" He questioned, approaching her again.

"Don't...don't come near me! ..." She screeched, falling on her knees to the floor because of the pain she was feeling "Stay away, Vegeta".

"Bulma!" It was the first time he called her by her name "What the hell is going on?!" He demanded to know, whilst silver rays started to appear around her, surrounding her entire body "What kind of trick is this?!" He questioned again.

"Stay away!... " She begged when she realized that he was going near her "Just stay away, Vegeta" She said with a barely audible voice.

* * *

A/N: All reviews all welcome!


	2. The Awakening Of The Goddess

_**The Awakening Of The Goddess**_

_Disclaimer_: I don't own DBZ.

_A/N_: Sorry for make you wait so much guys. I had problems with my internet (Stupid company) Anyways! Also I was busy with the holydays, hoped you all had a merry christmas.

Here is a new chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Silver rays clouded her vision, all she could see was a blinding white light.

The pain in her midsection soon spread throughout her body, something was happening to her, but she didn't understand what?.

It seemed as if the rays had come from inside her body, surrounding her completely, like it was protecting her of something but more than protect it seemed to be hurting her, it was like being trapped in an orb of white light.

She clutched her midsection , bending over in a scream

The emergence of a new power was virtually burning her body, her fragile skin seemed to be burning, no matter how much she screamed, the energy just wasn't leaving her. Every single second seemed like a torture.

Soon she stopped hearing the voice of Vegeta calling her. She didn't want him to come over, no matter how powerful he was, she felt that he could get hurt if he approached her, all she felt was his energy that indicated that he had not moved from where it was.

Perhaps... perhaps that was what they called... Ki?

She felt a powerful and warm energy around her, it was definitely Vegeta. She didn't understand, how could she feel it? But she was sure it was him.

Soon, she felt different energies approaching them, but they were still far from Capsule Corp.

She recognized them for their Ki, the other warriors were approaching them fast.

She began to lose consciousness and still wrapped in nothing but pain, the last thing she saw was the white blinding light.

~oOo~

The Z warriors felt a huge fluctuation of a strange power coming from Capsule Corp.

Soon they assume that it wasn't Vegeta, because it wasn't his Ki.

Goku and Gohan came first through the IT, then Piccolo and Krillin arrived, followed by Tien and Yamcha.

Everyone saw Vegeta standing in front of a strange light orb, they also stood in front the strange orb, surrounding it and examining it.

"Hi Vegeta!" Goku greeted, smiling, as if nothing was happening, he saw no threat coming from the orb, because he felt the Ki wasn't an evil one.

"What are you doing here, insects!?" Vegeta frowned seeing how everyone had suddenly appeared.

"Don't be angry Vegeta, we just came to see what was happening" Goku apologized foolishly.

"Dad!" Gohan caught his attention "You can feel Miss Bulma's Ki inside that light" Said pointing the globe.

"Hey Vegeta, what _really_ happened?" Asked Krillin.

Everyone turned their attention to the Saiyan prince.

He eyed them with a frown on his face; disgusted by just their mere presence.

"What are you implying, insect!?" Roared, while the vein in his forehead was twitching "I haven't done anything!"

"Yeah, sure ..." Yamcha sneered, but immediately gave a little jump back before the menacing look of the prince.

"Yamcha ..." Tien scolded him.

"It's Bulma's Ki but also someone else's" The Namek stated, which until now had remained silent.

"Mister Piccolo, that means someone else is in there with Miss Bulma?" Asked Gohan, to confirm what he had thought, the Namek just nodded "But... it feels like two different people in there but their energy feels like one." He thought out loud.

"Two bulmas?" Goku ventured to think while taking his chin on one hand and imagined what his world would be like with two bulmas.

He was very concerned when he realized that both of them were shouting at him.

"Oh Goku, that's impossible" Krillin laughed nervously, picturing the same image, Goku had.

All had a frightened face at that thought.

"Haha... yeah, that's not possible."Goku laughed as he scratched his neck.

"Don't be an idiot!" Piccolo draw their attention again "Apparently a Goddess was dormant within her." Said in a calmer tone.

"What?!...a Goddess ! "Goku couldn't believe him, neither the others.

"So, that's why we feel this powerful Ki." Gohan stated .

"Yes, it's because she's waking up."

"A goddess? ... Ugh with that, her ego is going to go up even more ... " Yamcha said but fell silent immediately before the stern looks Piccolo and Ten were giving him.

After all, they were talking about a deity.

"The woman?... a goddess? ... Nonsense!" Vegeta said without taking his eyes from where Bulma was.

That was ludicrous, how can that annoying woman could possibly be a goddess?

Surely they were wrong.

The orb of light slowly began to disappear, the silvery rays ceased to shine, while a female figure showed up in front of them.

When the light disappeared completely, they found their friend of adventures, standing in front of them with her eyes closed. Her appearance was somewhat different.

~oOo~

She was awake... She was finally awake.

The moment there was a flickered in her energy, he felt it and he knew, he knew, she was awake.

A tall male figure was standing in front of the large windows, he was gazing at the waterfalls, his amber eyes bore through the crystal , whilst he was gazin at her favorite place, there was so much longing is his eyes.

It has been so long, so long since the last time he saw her.

So many days without her brilliant smile, so many nights without her warmth, without holding her in his arms.

"Finally, the wait has come to an end." A voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Yes." The tall man went to the origin of the voice and he came into the view of an older version of himself, though this man had blue eyes, so much like hers "She will be here anytime soon."

"Indeed" The older man that was seated in his throne eyed him carefully with soft eyes "Are you happy, my boy?"

"Very much, father" Came the soft reply, though the yearning in his voice didn't went unnotice to the older man.

The older man chuckled lightly "Rise my boy, you will be able to see her soon."

"Father I have a request" He said standing in front of his father, who nodded to him to continue "I wish to see her first, I wish to be with her for a moment before she announce her return" He solemnly asked.

His father hummed whilst thinking about the request.

"Fair enough, you can see her before I do" Came the resolution to his request "You are dismissed."

"Thank you, father." He said bowing to his father.

He exited the throne room.

He went to ready himself.

_Soon_, he told himself, soon she would be back, soon he would have his love back.

His love was coming home...finally.

~oOo~

Her hair was longer, it reached her knees and fell in soft blue waves, her hair was tied in a half ponytail secured with a pin of sapphires; two short blue curls fell over her forehead, one on each side; her skin was still as white as ever.

She was wearing a long dress with an empire cut in a lavender tone with a short underbust corset, that hug her curves perfectly.

She opened her eyes slowly and stared at the nothingness, she seemed lost deep in thought, as if remembering something.

She stretched her right arm to her side gracefully, until a Crosier began to materialize in her hand, it was the Crosier of the triple Moon.

"Hey Bulma... you're scaring us." Yamcha admitted, he looked nervous, trying to get closer to her just a bit.

And as if he was a threat, she turned violently to Yamcha and stretch her crosier against him, until it was just inches from his throat and he froze in his place and start to panicking.

"Hey B-Bulma," He stuttered "Just… take it easy ..." Yamcha said flapping his hands in the air, she looked at him with a raised eyebrow, as if not knowing who he was.

She turned back to look at the front to her previous spot.

"Bulma, are you okay?" Goku asked with a small smile, though you could see the worry in his eyes.

"What happened to you Miss Bulma?" Gohan voiced his concern.

Vegeta said nothing, he showed nor astonishment nor surprise, though he was surprised but he hide it all behind his stoic mask. all they saw was that cold face that didn't emit any emotion, just his usual annoyance through his frown.

Krillen blinked a couple of times but couldn't utter a single word.

Piccolo was standing quietly with his eyes closed, pondering the situation.

And Tien, was watching Yamcha silently to stop him from doing or saying something stupid.

"Bul-ma?" She repeated as if it were the first time she heard the name "Ah ... my human name." She said recalling everything.

"Wait... what do you mean your human name?" Krillen asked confused.

She blatantly ignore the confused and sorprised looks she was receiving.

"Well, time has certainly passed ..." She admired her surroundings casually, ignoring Krillen's question.

"Stop this nonsense already and explain to me what the hell is going on here?!" Vegeta demanded, you could see how impatient he was by the way he was clenching his fists.

"Watch your tone, Saiyan" She looked at him menacingly.

"Don't tell me what to do, woman!" The prince shouted angrily through clenched teeth.

"Why did you wake up right now?" Piccolo asked as calmly as possible to distract the crescent tension.

"That's what I want to know." She huffed somewhat upset.

"Hey Piccolo, do you know…. _her?"_ Asked Krillen, confused by the whole situation.

Right in front of his eyes was his long time friend but she was acting like she didn't know them.

Was it truely her o someone else?

"Long time ago Kami heard that a goddess had been sent to earth to live as a human," Piccolo explained "She was supposed to wake up when whatever that was threatening to have her away from her world no longer existed"

"well, what a smart Namek" She said smirking.

"Then, she was sent to earth to protect her from something or someone?" Asked Gohan and Piccolo only nodded in affirmative.

"But anyway, she was sent away from her world" Krillin stated.

"But that was because our planet would be safer, right Mister Piccolo?" Gohan asked again and Piccolo merely grunted.

"Whoa! ... Wait a minute" Goku caught their atention, his head was spinning trying to understand what was going on "So, Bulma is a goddess? ... as in the same person? ... They're not two Bulmas? ... . " Goku tried to assimilate the situation.

Bulma looked at him and started to giggling.

"You always make me laugh, Goku." She said smiling.

"So ... you do remember us?" Krillen caught her attention.

"Of course I do, silly."

"Enough babbling!" Vegeta's temper was near to explote "Woman! ...What is this nonsense they keep rambling about?" He demanded to know.

"Always the impatient one, right prince?" It amused her to annoying him, she could see how annoyed he was "My true name is Saidel and I am the Goddess of the Light." She quietly explained "But you can call me Bulma, so you can feel more comfortable, I don't care anyways." She said with a playful wink.

Despite wearing different clothes and having a different name, she seemed the same Bulma as always, of course, with a slight phisical differences

Soon a red light began to materialize right in front of her, but she didn't even flinch. She looked more like she was waiting for that to happen.

The light disappeared leaving behind a little creature that looked like a fox, he was wearing a black cloak with a hood, he was small in stature, smaller than Gohan.

"My lady," he said solemnly as he knelt in front of her as a sign of respect, "We were waiting for your return."

"Why did I had to wait so long to wake up?" She demanded to know, she was upset.

"We don't know, mistress, we also expected you to wake up a while ago" The old fox answered.

"Hey, my name is Goku, who are you?" Goku asked, smiling goofily whilst approaching the stranger.

"Guys, this is Kiyoshi, he's one of the messengers of my world, he's also one of my most loyal servants" She explained "Now that he's here, I find suitable to make you all a proposal" Now, that perked their atention and everyone remain in silence, waiting for her to elaborate "With the imminent threat of the androids coming to destroy the planet, you need to train, you all need to become stronger. Come with me to my world."She offered.

"And what makes you think that I'd agree to go with these weaklings" Vegeta gave them a disdain look.

"Aww, come on Vegeta, it wouldn't be that bad!" Goku chimed in "we could train together!"

"I will never train with a third class clown" Vegeta, stuck up his nose.

Bulma just smiled and shook her head "In my world you all can train to become stronger and more powerful" She looked at Vegeta and then at Goku "You will also have good and powerful opponents to train with."

"Really?!" Goku was already excited "I want to see how strong they are" He immediately accepted "Gohan, what you say?"

"Yes, Dad" Gohan nodded his head eagerly.

"And you Krillin?" The former monk just nodded affirmatively "What do you say Piccolo?" He turned to the Namek.

He smirked "Of course I'll go" Piccolo accepted as well.

"I'm going, too." Tien said.

"What?! ... You're all going?" Yamcha questioned "I-I mean ... yeah! I'm going, too ... Since you all are ... "He muttered to himself.

"Well then, since everyone agreed, it's better we leave" Bulma turned to Kiyoshi "Kiyoshi, please, open up the portal to go" She ordered her servant "I have not enough energy to take us all through and it's better this way when they come back." She explained.

"As you wish, my lady" Kiyoshi bowed again and began to focus his energy on an empty space, soon all that was before Kiyoshi start to disappear and a white light began to spread all around the place.

"Well, it's time to go" Bulma, walked to the glow, followed by her friends until they disappeared into that blank space.

* * *

A/N: Happy New Year everyone! I wish the best for all of you!

Well, what do you think? Review please!

Kisses.

Ja ne!


End file.
